Sólo una noche-
by 2BackBiter4
Summary: Qué va, si el titulo lo dice todo.


Bueno, esta historia no esta sujeta a ninguno de los comics de Marvel, ni película ni serie animada o algo relacionado con los personajes. Si no hay ningún problema con eso, los invito a quemarse los ojos con mi historia.

* * *

En ese momento, Peter no deseaba otra cosa que quitarse el traje y darse una ducha de dos horas. Ya eran las doce y media, no quedaba ni una alma en las calles, salvo ellos dos.

Había salido a patrullar, como era su costumbre, y cuando las cosas se pusieron algo difíciles Deadpool lo había ayudado. No sabía cómo había aparecido en el momento exacto, una parte de él le decía que lo había estado siguiendo desde antes, pero no podía quejarse.

 **-Y ahora qué? -** preguntó Deadpool, acercándose a él en el callejón.

Peter lo pensó por un momento, uno bastante largo.

 **-Vamos a mi casa**.

Deadpool no respondió enseguida.

 **-Ambos? Tú y yo? -** preguntó, como si no acabara de digerirlo.

 **-Sí, qué más da, mi tía debe estar dormida. Además, creo que te lo ganaste.**

Deadpool lo quedó mirando. Peter juraría que estaba sonriendo bajo esa máscara.

 **-Acabo de ser invitado a dormir por** **Spidey** **? -** preguntó en su habitual tono burlón.

 **-No he dicho que te quedarías a dormir. Sólo me sentiría mal enviándote a casa en ese estado luego de todo lo que me ayudaste, no imagines otras cosas.**

Deadpool bajó la vista. Peter pensó que tal vez se había desanimado, pero luego notó que se estaba viendo una herida profunda que tenía desde el pecho hasta las costillas, y unos cuantos cortes menores en brazos y estómago.

Finalmente asintió y Peter se preguntó si sería buena idea exponerse así a Deadpool, después de todo tal vez estaba siendo demasiado confiado, pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás.

Entonces juntos caminaron por el callejón para salir a la calle principal e irse a la casa de Peter.

Al llegar, Peter lanzó una telaraña al muro.

 **-Sujétate. -** dijo, levantando los brazos, indicando con la cabeza que se afirmara de su torso.

Como era de esperarse, Deadpool lo abrazó enseguida, y Peter recogió la telaraña para que los subiera.

Entraron por la ventana, y apenas Wade lo soltó, Peter se puso a recoger cosas del suelo, ropa, fotos, su patineta, y lo lanzó todo en un rincón. Luego fue a un costado de la cama para encender la luz, pero notó que con la luz que entraba desde la calle no hacía falta.

 **-Ponte cómodo, saca una sudadera de ese cajón o quédate con lo que llevas puesto, la verdad me da igual. -** cogió una toalla del tendedero y se fue por la puerta. - **Oh, y** **Wade**. -puso un dedo sobre sus labios, indicando que guardara silencio. Wade asintió.

Peter se fue sigilosamente y de puntitas hasta el baño, y se metió en la ducha. Una ducha de agua helada siempre le hacía bien cuando llegaba exhausto.

Salió de la ducha, se secó el cabello de forma rápida con la toalla y se la amarró en la cintura. Iba a ponerse la máscara para volver a la habitación, pero dudaba que Wade hubiera encendido las luces, y con la luz de la calle se vería solamente su silueta. Decidió jugársela y no cubrir su rostro.

Volvió a la habitación y al abrir la puerta por poco la cierra y escapa en dirección contraria.

 **-Pero qué...-** bajó la voz para susurrar. - **Qué demonios crees que haces?**

Wade estaba sentado cerca de la ventana a contra luz, sin nada más que su ropa interior. Había tenido la misma idea de la máscara, al parecer.

Peter se concentró en su pecho, pero no podía ver si las heridas se le habían sanado.

Wade se levantó y caminó hacia él de manera que todos los sentidos de Peter se sobresaltaron.

Lo dejó casi acorralado contra la puerta, y Peter se sintió expuesto, aunque sabía que sus facciones no se distinguían porque él no podía ver más que la silueta del hombre frente a él.

Cuando la situación se puso incómoda, Peter decidió hablar.

 **-Qué se supone que haces?** -preguntó en un susurro.

- **Intento pasar al pasillo para darme una ducha**. -se acercó más a Peter, y este pudo sentir su respiración en su cara. - **No imagines otras cosas.**

Se separó de él, lo hizo moverse de la puerta y se fue riendo por lo bajo por el pasillo. Peter agradeció la poca luz, porque se había puesto rojo.

Mala idea, definitivamente fue una mala idea llevarlo. Odiaba a ese sujeto.

 _"No imagines otras cosas."_

Había usado su frase contra él! Le hirvió la sangre. Se fue a mirar por la ventana. Ya no pasaba ningún coche o persona, las calles estaban totalmente desiertas.

Escuchó la ducha abrirse, y se hizo una imagen mental de Wade en la bañera. Sacudió la cabeza para olvidar esa atrocidad.

Las tablas crujieron en la habitación contigua y Peter sintió que el corazón se le salía por la boca. Su tía se estaba levantando.

Salió lo más rápido posible, tratando de ser sigiloso y sin resbalarse y desnucarse en el proceso. Aún llevaba los pies mojados, y se deslizó por el pasillo como si llevara patines.

Intentó abrir la puerta del baño, pero Wade había cerrado por dentro. Le dio un tirón a la puerta y en segundos estaba dentro. Era su casa, después de todo.

 **-** **Spidey** **?** -preguntó Wade desde la ducha.

Peter no respondió. Se quedó apoyado contra la puerta, oyendo cómo los pasos de su tía se acercaban por el pasillo hasta la puerta del baño.

La cortina de la ducha comenzó a correrse. Peter dio un salto y afirmó la cortina contra el muro.

 **-Quédate dentro**. -susurró. - **Aún no llevo la máscara.**

- **Por qué estás aquí? Qué sucio eres,** **Spidey**. -dijo con tono de burla.

 **-Mi tía se levantó**. -susurró.

- **Oh**. -fue todo lo que dijo, y se quedó en silencio.

 **-Peter?** -su tía lo llamo desde afuera. - **Estás bien, cariño? Acabas de llegar?**

Peter maldijo por lo bajo. Ahora el imbécil que tenía capturado en la ducha sabía su nombre.

 **-No! No, claro que no, tía. Me levanté porque tengo... problemas estomacales y eso, ya sabe**.

Escuchó la risa de Wade dentro de la ducha y le dieron ganas de golpearlo.

- **Oh, entiendo. Quieres que te prepare algo?** -preguntó.

- **No hace falta, estaré aquí por un rato largo**. -dijo, muriendo de vergüenza.

Wade hizo un sonido asqueroso con la boca y se comenzó a reír, y Peter lanzó un puñetazo ciego contra la cortina, que por suerte le dio.

- **Seguro que estás bien?**

 **-Si, tía. No se preocupe y vuelva a dormir**.

Su tía pareció pensarlo por un momento.

 **-De acuerdo. Buenas noches, Peter**.

Sus pasos se alejaron por el pasillo. Maldición, había repetido su nombre. Peter tenia la esperanza de que Wade lo hubiera ignorado la primera vez.

Suspiró, resignado a las burlas que se le venían por delante.

 **-Puedes irte? Ya quiero salir de aquí**.

Peter esperó a escuchar a su tía entrar a su cuarto, luego abrió la puerta y se fue para que Wade pudiera salir.

Llegó a su cuarto y se sentó en la cama. Seguía en toalla así que abrió un cajón y sacó unos bóxer antes de que llegara Wade.

Miró a una silla que había en el rincón y vio el traje de Deadpool, luego abrió su cajón otra vez y buscó ropa para Wade.

Pensó en qué podía pasarle que le quedara bien, ya que era más grande que él. Optó por una sudadera cualquiera, ya que usualmente usaba sudaderas que le iban grandes, y un pantalón de buzo de color gris.

Cuando Wade entró en la habitación, Peter le lanzó la ropa. La quedó viendo como si le hubiera lanzado una cabeza humana y la dejó sobre la cama.

 **-No es justo que deba ponerme eso si tú tampoco vas vestido**. -dijo.

Peter, que se había acostado en la cama, se incorporó de un salto.

 **-Espera... cómo sabes que tampoco voy vestido?** -preguntó, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos y abriendo los dedos para descubrir sólo sus ojos.

Wade se rió.

 **-Puedo ver tu cuerpo, Peter. No detalladamente, pero si no pudiera verte me estaría tropezando, no crees?**

Peter no dijo nada y sacó las manos de su cara. El maldito tenía razón, se sintió como un imbécil por preocuparse de ese modo.

- **En fin, dame un lugar**. -dijo, y se subió a la cama para recostarse junto a él.

- **Qué? No! De ninguna manera**. -se levantó para irse pero Wade lo detuvo, tomándolo del brazo y haciendo que se recostara sobre él.

 **-Peter...-** lo tenía tomado de la cintura y estaban peligrosamente cerca.

Peter se levantó con fuerza y se alejó.

Su respiración estaba agitada y su corazón latía rápidamente. Qué fue eso? No esperaba reaccionar así. Deadpool siempre le estaba lanzando indirectas, en ocasiones demasiado directas, pero ahora había sido diferente. Tal vez el hecho de no llevar el traje y tener un contacto piel con piel, o la forma en que dijo su nombre...

Se calmó un poco al estar separado de él.

Desde la cama, Wade inspiró hondo, afirmando el cojín que estaba a su lado.

 **-No puedes ser así de cruel! Recostándote en bóxer y esperando que no reaccione**. -se sentó en la cama. - **Por cierto, esta cama huele a ti. Sabes que eso me pone, verdad?**

- **Ya basta! No estás ayudando**. -dijo.

 **-A qué?** -preguntó. - **A resistir? Acaso te da miedo que al estar cerca de mí no vas a poder controlar tus bajos instintos? Es eso?**

Peter estaba seguro de que, por dentro, Wade reía de forma malvada por la situación.

Le dio palmadas a la cama frente a él, invitando a Peter a sentarse. Peter se sentó y trató de distinguir algún rastro en su rostro, pero fue inútil.

Era extraño estar de esa forma, tan cerca de conocer el rostro de Wade y sin poder hacerlo. Tal vez hasta una parte de la retorcida mente de Wade pensaba igual.

Peter estiró la mano hasta su rostro y lo acarició, para hacerse una idea de sus facciones. Sin dar crédito a lo que sentía, hizo lo mismo con la otra mano.

Wade no le dijo nada, y Peter siguió hasta su nuca, donde debería haber estado su cabello. Luego volvió a pasar las manos al frente y bajó al abdomen, entonces se detuvo y alejó las manos.

Ya sabía que tenía algunas partes del cuerpo cubiertas de cicatrices, pero no pensó que su rostro también. Además nunca se atrevió a preguntar, porque Deadpool nunca respondía algo con seriedad.

 **-Y ahora me haces cariño? Realmente quieres que me ponga salvaje, Peter**. -dijo, fingiendo vergüenza y tapándose el rostro con el cojín hasta la altura de su boca.

Peter se rió. Se había relajado, de alguna manera, había logrado relajarse.

- **A qué le tienes tanto miedo? Ambos sabemos cómo acaba esto**. -dijo Wade.

 **-Cómo acaba?** -preguntó confundido. - **A qué te refieres con eso?**

 **-Oh bueno, tú no**. -dijo, cada vez Peter estaba más confundido. - **Entonces te prometo que no durará más que el** **fanfic** **de una adolescente.**

 **-El qué? De qué demonios parloteas ahora?**

Wade pasó sus manos por su cara haciendo un sonido de fastidio.

 **-Quieres hacerlo o no?** -preguntó, acercándose a Peter.

Peter lo pensó durante un segundo, y luego se lanzó a besarlo.

Wade lo acomodó sobre su regazo, y Peter lo tomó de la nuca, haciendo el beso más profundo.

 **-Sí que te gusta hacerte el difícil, eh?** -preguntó con sorna.

 **-Era para que te callaras**. -dijo.

- **Claro**. -respondió Wade, para luego volver a besarlo.

Las cosas fueron calentándose de a poco, y Peter detuvo el beso.

 **-Vas a besarme toda la noche o vas a hacer lo que viniste a hacer?** -le preguntó, riendo.

Wade se rió con voz ronca, haciendo que a Peter un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda.

 **-Qué precoz,** **Spidey**.

 **-Me dices precoz a mí? Me la estás clavando en la pierna**.

La risa de Wade fue tan fuerte que Peter temió que fuera a despertar otra vez su tía.

- **Me pone que me hables de esa manera**.

 **-Ya, lo agregaré a la lista mental que tengo de cosas que te ponen, y lo pondré arriba de "** _ **chimichangas**_ **" y abajo de "** _ **cuando yo respiro**_ **".**

Wade se rió, y luego lo tomó de la cintura, apegándolo a él. Se dio una vuelta y lo dejó debajo, capturado con los brazos de Wade a cada lado de su cuerpo.

 **-Tú te lo buscaste.** -dijo.

Peter se había dejado llevar por el juego, ya que no era primera vez que le seguía la corriente y se decían cosas en doble sentido, pero nunca había estado tan cerca de llevar las propuestas a cabo como ahora.

Nunca había estado con un hombre. Con chicas si, aunque no eran relaciones de las que se pudiera alardear, pero había algo. En cambio con un hombre era todo distinto. Además, no había una relación. Era algo así como un _touch_ _and_ _go_.

Dolería? Sería incómodo? Y si le quedaba gustando? Su rostro en ese momento debe haber sido un completo desastre por tantas preguntas que pasaban por su mente, y por suerte Wade no podía verlo.

Wade estaba dejando un camino de besos por su cuello, bajando a la clavícula, el pecho, estómago, y de vuelta al cuello. En ese momento, Peter sintió que habían dejado de ser besos.

 **-Espera...** -se levantó un poco. - **Estás dejándome marcas? Te das cuenta que mañana habrán treinta grados y tendré que llevar bufanda!?**

Wade se rió.

- **Me perteneces, que lo sepan todos**.

Peter no respondió. Obviamente Wade no entendía, pero al otro día sería totalmente incómodo explicarle a su tía cómo se llenó de chupetones de la noche a la mañana siendo que llegó a casa temprano.

Wade le quitó el bóxer y se quitó los suyos. Peter sintió pánico por un segundo. Estuvo a punto de pedirle que fuera suave, pero decirle algo como eso a Deadpool era para que lo tomara a la broma de seguro.

 **-Estás listo?** -preguntó.

 **-Tú no?** -dijo Peter con voz burlona.

Un segundo más tarde, se arrepintió de no haberle pedido ser suave. Sintió un dolor horrible en la espalda baja. Ya se había dado unos putazos tremendos en la patineta, pero eran caricias en comparación. Se afirmó con fuerza de la espalda de Wade mientras lo penetraba. Estaba siendo suave, pero eso no impedía que le doliera. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse, y no había notado que tenía las uñas clavadas en su espalda si Wade no se lo decía.

- **No te pongas así, que luego no respondo**.

Peter no entendía cómo seguía haciendo bromas en ese momento. Un jadeo escapó de su boca cuando Wade lo penetró por completo.

Sintió que su cuerpo temblaba, y afirmaba a Wade con fuerza. Le costó un poco acostumbrarse al dolor, pero apenas lo hizo necesitó más.

- **Sigue**. -pidió, con una voz más aguda de lo que le hubiera gustado.

Wade comenzó las embestidas de forma más rápida, haciendo que la cama crujiera y logrando que Peter dejara escapar uno que otro gemido que intentó callar con su mano, pero Wade se lo impidió, aprisionando sus manos sobre su cabeza.

Era como si disfrutara escucharlo gemir, ya que cuando Peter lograba controlarse lo embestía con más fuerza, lastimándolo.

- **Wade**. -gimió, en contra de su voluntad. - **Suave. Yo no tengo tu factor curativo**.

Wade se calmó un poco, pero no por eso la cama dejaba de crujir. La madera era vieja, los fierros estaban oxidados y el colchón sonaba como si fuera a explotar haciendo saltar cada resorte. Peter iba a hacer mención de ese punto cuando escuchó la cama de la otra habitación.

Volvió a entrarle el pánico. Wade se detuvo y ambos quedaron atentos a los pasos que se aproximaban por el pasillo. Cuando estaba casi llegando a la puerta del cuarto de Peter, a Wade se le ocurrió seguir.

- **Detente, puede entrar!** -susurró.

Los pasos de su tía sonaban justo detrás de la puerta, y por alguna razón eso logró estimularlo aún más, y estaba seguro que Wade sentía lo mismo. Ese sentimiento suicida, el amor por el peligro, el suspenso, y pensar que podían ser descubiertos lo excitaba.

Wade hizo un movimiento brusco que lo hizo gemir, y los pasos se detuvieron en el pasillo. Estuvo a punto de gemir otra vez, pero Wade lo calló con un beso. Peter le mordió el labio, y Wade sonrió, devolviendo la mordida.

Los pasos siguieron por el pasillo y bajaron la escalera. Tal vez se dirigía a la cocina, tal vez no había escuchado nada, o tal vez había escuchado suficiente, quién sabe.

Lo único que pasaba por la mente de Peter en ese momento era que estaba a punto de llegar al límite. Wade aumentó la velocidad cuando los pasos dejaron de escucharse y, con un gruñido, seguido de un jadeo de Peter, llegaron ambos al orgasmo. Peter estaba seguro de que eso se había escuchado hasta en el medio oriente, pero le importó bastante poco. Había sido demasiado bueno, y no le importaba ni siquiera el hecho de que su tía podía abrir la puerta.

Wade salió de él con la respiración entrecortada y se recostó a su lado. Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Peter se acomodó al rincón de la cama y sintió que el sueño se apoderaba de él. Wade hizo amago de levantarse, y Peter lo detuvo del brazo.

- **Descuida, saldré por la ventana**. -le dijo.

- **Qué? No, no es eso**. -lo seguía sosteniendo del brazo. - **Quédate**.

Wade lo quedó viendo por un momento, y volvió a recostarse. Peter apoyó el brazo de Wade hacia donde él estaba y se recostó sobre su pecho.

- **Admito que no pensé que podías ser suave en la cama.** -confesó Peter.

Wade acarició su cabello con un cariño que no era propio de él.

 **-Sí, tampoco yo**. -admitió, pero Peter no logró escucharlo, se había dormido.

Wade sonrió al darse cuenta, se acomodó para poder abrazarlo y se durmió también.

* * *

 ** _17/01/16_**

 ** _Santiago de Chile_**


End file.
